Please, don't say!
by Aria Shiffer Rawr
Summary: Todo tiene un final. Sentimientos encontrados, una partida...Pero nadie dice que el marcharse suponga un adiós,¿verdad...Reborn? Porque mis sentimientos hacía ti,no desaparecerán así que...no lo digas. No digas adiós,¿de acuerdo? ... Dame hasta final,¿no es así? ... Una sonrisa queda mejor que las lágrimas. Las despedidas no son siempre agrias. Hasta pronto... R27. Yaoi. Sniff...


Anime: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Género: Drama

Pareja: R27

Advertencia: Lágrimas y despedidas. (?)

Todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos dueños. Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Pertecene a su respectiva autora Amano Akira.

* * *

**Por favor, no lo digas... Please, Don't say...**

-Llego el momento, Dame-Tsuna. -Al escuchar la voz del Hitman salió del trance en el que estaba, subiendo la vista sin poder quitar la cara tan estúpida que estaba seguro que en ese mismo momento tenía.

-¿P-...podrías repetir lo que has dicho, Reborn? -Apenas con una hilillo de voz preguntó, esperando que su tutor le dijera que era una broma, que lo que había dicho era mentira. _Por favor..._ era lo único que rogaba en ese momento.

-Mi tiempo aquí se ha terminado. No tengo nada más que enseñarte, me marcho Dame-Tsuna. -Volvió a repetir lo que escasos minutos anterior le había dicho al castaño quien solo le miraba como sí le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

-P-pero...¿A dónde? Pensé que estarías más tiempo..._conmigo_.-Tras lo último pensado se quedó algo desconcertado a lo que el moreno aprovechó para hablar.

-Mi misión era encargada por Nono para prepararte para el mundo de la Mafia y para que fueras un digno sucesor de Vongola. Y he de admitir Dame-Tsuna que lo has conseguido y con creces. -Sonrió de lado orgulloso por el resultado de su ahora ex-alumno.

-Eso quiere decir que ya nada te ata aquí. –Murmuró recibiendo solo la muda afirmación del Italiano.

La verdad era esa, había sido su abuelo como el le llamaba quién le ordenó a Reborn que le entrenará ahora que había cumplido ya no tenía porque continuar a su lado, tarde o temprano sabía que el Hitman se marcharía aunque siempre se lo negará. ¿Era tan ingenuo como para pensar que el asesino a sueldo se quedaría a su lado? Parece que sí.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta y no podía decir nada aunque quisiera, escuchó los gritos y ruidos de fondo de sus guardianes quienes se acercaban así que Reborn aprovechó para dejarles junto al castaño,él tenía aún cosas que hacer antes de su partida.

Cuando Gokudera y Yamamoto entraron , acercándose a él y hablando en verdad no les estaba prestando atención solo miraba por donde había desaparecido el que era...o mejor dicho fue su tutor. Dolía...mucho.

.

.

.

Empezaba a anochecer y la mansión se mantenía en silencio, se encontraba fuera de esta sentado frente al jardín mientras abrazaba sus piernas contra su pecho. No tenía sueño alguno, había estado esquivando a todo el mundo durante la tarde e incluso no estuvo presente en la fiesta que habían hecho como despedída a Reborn, quien al parecer tenía prisa por irse ya que mañana partía por la tarde.

-Dame-Tsuna... -Dió un bote nada más escuchar la voz de Reborn, así que se giró temeroso ya que podía recibir una posible patada como siempre del Hitman. Pero solo vió el rostro serio de este.

-R-reborn...-No pudo mantenerle la mirada así que desvío la vista mirando el suelo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Escuchó el resopló de molestia del mayor, quién se sentó a su lado.

-¿Huyendo dame alumno? –Se encogió más por la pregunta, no es como si no quisiera estar con él pero estando a su lado cada minuto o segundo que pasaba era un recordatorio de que se marcharía y no sabría si lo volvería a ver.

- Reborn... no quiero que te vayas. - Habló con voz temblorosa sin mirar a la cara al de patillas, el viento de la noche sopló mientras el silencio se establecía entre ambos, era ligeramente incómodo.

-Por favor... –Pidió mientras la voz se le quebraba no podía mantener la compostura, sabía que su tutor se quejaría por verse de forma tan pátetica en ese momento. Pero no podía evitarlo, así que solo agachó más la cabeza aguantando como podía los hipidos ante el llanto que venía.

Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras las lágrimas descendían por ellos, solo los abrío cuando sintió una mano levantar su barbilla y sin más abrío los ojos con sorpresa mientras sus labios eran besados por los de Reborn.

El beso era pausado, movía sus labios sobre los suyos con habilidad sujetando la delgada cintura del cielo con uno de sus brazos. El menor cerró los ojos correspondiendo al beso y dejándose a llevar.

Lo sabía,claro que sí, él amaba a Reborn. Se había enamorado de su espartano tutor. Y en parte lo entendía, había estado a su lado desde el inicio siempre confiando en el y sus habilidades que iban siendo moldeadas poco a poco, confió en el tanto como para ser el sucesor de Vongola como siendo Tsuna. Reborn lo era todo para él. Y no quería perderlo...

Despacio el beso se fue rompiendo dejando una escasa distancia entre ellos,mientras el castaño iba recuparando la respiración, sentía sus mejillas arder y su corazón latir con fuerza. Todo iba bien...o casi bien.

-Esto es un adi...- No pudo si quiera terminar la frase cuando la atmósfera tan tranquila que se había formado tras el beso fue rota abruptamente por Tsuna.

Sabía lo que Reborn le iba a decir, le iba decir que era una despedida,ese momento compartido entre ambos se rompía como finos trozos de cristal. No quería que el le dijera _Adiós ,_no quería eso.

- ¡NO! –Gritó con la cara bañada en lágrimas y poniéndose en pie rompiendo el cálido contacto de hace tan solo unos segundos.

-¡No lo digas! ¡No seas tan cruel! –Pidió con desesperación mirando fijamente con sus ojos cristalinos al Hitman.

- ...Basta ya, Tsuna. –Su cara era de completa seriedad lo que hizó que le doliera más aún el pecho al castaño.

- ¡No quiero que te vayas! No quiero seguir si no es contigo a mi lado, me da igual que no sea de otra forma que alumno y tutor, pero no quiero que te vayas. ¡No puedo soportalo, Reborn! –Apretaba con fuerza los puños, clavando sus uñas en la palma de sus manos. Sentía que se ahogaba que no podía más con ese dolor que le carcomía por dentro.

-Comportate como el Jefe Vongola que eres.- Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Tsuna quien solo le miró con una mirada cargada de dolor e incluso decepción. ¿Acaso el beso fue por lastima? ¿Era eso...?

Se giró dándole la espalda mientras las lágrimas no se detenían, era doloroso. Por el sollozo no pudo escuchar lo que fuera que le dijo su tutor, solo escuchó los pasos de este alejándose, volviendo a la mansión. Mientras él caía de rodillas al suelo, mordiéndose el labio hasta sangrar para acallar el llanto que escapaba entre todo su tembloroso ser.

-Re-reborn... –Susurró entre lágrimas y apretando la mano que tenía en su pecho queriendo que el dolor disminuyera al menos un poco.

.

.

.

No había dormido absolutamente nada, así que por petición tanto de Gokudera, Yamamoto e incluso Onii-san. Ellos decidieron ocuparse de sus cosas por él para que pudiera descansar, no se había topado en toda la mañana con Reborn y en el fondo, tal vez, agradecía eso.

Acostado en la amplia cama, giraba quedando de lado observando el marco que reposaba en la mesilla que tenía justo al lado. Una donde salían todos sus guardianes, él y Reborn, fue echa justamente cuando rompieron la maldición de los arcobalenos y su nombramiento como ahora Décimo Vongola.

Ahora era cuando añoraba esa época. Empezó a recordar cuando Reborn irrumpio en su vida, haciéndo que todo cambiase y se rodeara de gente que ahora era importante para él. Sus ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco, mientras recordaba todo lo vivido. Y antes de caer en brazos de morfeo solo pudo sonreír con resignación y tristeza.

Por que no podía mantener atado al asesino a sueldo a su lado, él también tenía obligaciones y cosas que cumplir, no podía ser tan egoísta e incluso niño y pedirle que se quedará a su lado. El ex-acorbaleno ya había echo mucho por él y sabía que en el fondo le quería y tenía aprecio.

Además...que se fuera no quiere decir que nunca más se verían, no era un adiós...¿Verdad? Fue lo último que se preguntó antes de caer dormido por el agotamiento.

.

.

.

Corría con desesperación, algunas personas que le miraban le reconocían al instante. Ver al actual jefe de la familia más importante de Italia, correr con desesperación no era algo que se viera todos los días.

Cuando se despertó, pudo ver que ya estaba atardeciendo, así que asustado se había levantado de la cama. Tenía que despedirse Reborn...aún tenía algo que decirle. Así que saliendo de su cuarto, preguntó a uno de los empleados y estos le respondieron que el vuelo del Hitman saldrían en nada, por lo cuál salió disparado sin escuchar nada más.

Y he ahí ahora él, corriendo por todo el aeropuerto esquivando a las personas que se cruzaban por su camino. Tenía que llegar a tiempo, por favor, que llegase a tiempo.

Se detuvo y buscó con la mirada el sombrero que siempre portaba el ex-arcobaleno. Lo encontró y corrió hasta él, pasando por el lado de sus guardianes quién le miraron con sorpresa pero al parecer el único que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba desde antes fue su tranquilo guardián de la lluvia quién se llevo a los demás para que tuvieran algo de privacidad.

_-Ánimo, Tsuna_.- Fue lo que pensó Yamamoto con una sonrisa mientras se llevaba a rastrar a todos entre quejas.

.

.

.

-¡Reborn! –Gritó una vez le alcanzó, sentía que el alma se le salía por la carrera que se había pegado para llegar hasta allí.

-No esperaba que vinieses, Dame-Tsuna. –Su sorpresa era grande la verdad,con lo de ayer le resultaba raro que el castaño quisiera si quiera despedirse. Pensaba ser duro para que Tsuna dejará de decir cosas como las de anoche. Pero...fue cortado.

-No podía dejar que te marcharás sin despedirme de ti. –Levantó la mirada y le sonrió como siempre, con esa dulzura y calidez que transmitía como atributo del cielo.

-Ayer...¡Lo siento! –Soltó un suspiro y sonrió con algo de tristeza impregnada en sus ojos.

-Fui lejos al comportarme así. Eso no es lo que tu me has enseñado durante todo este tiempo,¿verdad? –Soltó una suave risa,mientras Reborn le miraba sin decir nada pero con una leve sonrisa.

-Reborn... **Ti amo. Anche se si lascia.**- Está vez Reborn no pudo esconder su sorpresa, mientras Tsuna sonreía abiertamente y le miraba con cariño.

-Eres una dame alumno hasta el final,eh. –Negó con suavidad con una sonrisa en sus labios,no orgullosa,ni altiva, está vez era una diminuta sonrisa de verdad.

-Puede ser...Así que Reborn, no me digas adiós. Nadie dice que no nos volvamos a encontrar en un futuro,¿verdad? Y aún si pasa el tiempo, esto...-Llevó su mano a su pecho dando un golpecito.- No desaparecerá, permanecerá siempre. Aunque no podemos estar juntos, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi... **Grazie per essere nella mia vita.**-Aunque sonriera sentía que podía derrumbarse en cualquier momento, lo entendía y aceptaba pero dolía.

Sonrió cerrando sus ojos, cuando Reborn se acerco y le rodeo con unos de sus brazos murmurandole algo que hizó que por poco se derrumbará pero aguanto el porte,todo por él.

-Llego el momento de irme, Dame-Tsuna. –Se separo del castaño,quién asintió y le decía que tuviera un buen viaje y se cuidará.

Se giró, bajando su fedora para ocultar su mirada. Deteniendose por unos segundos sin dejar de darle la espalda y girar para verle.

-Como tu has dicho, Tsuna. No es un adiós, espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver puedas vencerme en un combate,confió en que así será. –Escuchó la risa y afirmación por parte del menor antes de partir con una sonrisa orgullosa en sus labios.

-Hasta la vista...Reborn. –Murmuró observando como se alejaba cada vez más, hasta perderlo de vista. Suspiró, estaba bien, porque aunque fuera justo en ese momento Reborn se lo había dicho...

-"**Grazie per essere nella mia vita. Anch'io ti voglio bene goffo e dolce angelo."**

Con una sonrisa y espera de volver a encontrarse en poco tiempo con el ex-arcobaleno, se acercó a sus guardianes quiénes discutían con su pobre guardián de la lluvia por haberlos apartado. Río sin poder evitarlo, amaría a Reborn siempre. Por el momento debía centrarse en su ahora Familia y velar por ella.

_Las despedidas no tienen porque siempre ser amargas y llegar a un final,claro que no._

_**The End.**_

* * *

.

.

_Traducción: [Todo gracias al todo poderoso traductor, así que si no es exactamente así en Italiano no es mi culpa. Algún día aprenderé italiano,lo juro. ;w;]_

_-_** Ti amo. Anche se si lascia : **Te quiero. Incluso si te vas.

-** Grazie per essere nella mia vita: **Gracias por estar en mi vida.

**- Grazie per essere nella mia vita. Anch'io ti voglio bene goffo e dolce angelo: **Gracias por estar en mi vida. Te amo demasiado torpe y dulce ángel.

En algún momento del fic me puse a llorar...Sniff.. –Con pañuelos alrededor y llorando a lágrima viva.-

He aquí un R27 lagrimoso. La verdad no tenía pensado escribir ninguno por el momento,pero derepente me llegó la inspiración con una preciosa canción y sin darme cuenta empece a escribir,sin tener una idea clara no sé,me salío de la patata que tengo como corazón. Dx

Espero que no me maten por no dejarles juntos,pero...buéh,¿quedó bonito al menos,no? OwoU También espero que no me halla quedado muy OCC, pero bueno hice lo que pude! Ò3ó

Reviews,reviews dadme reviews y emocionarme o amenazarme lo que queráis. (?) Si me dejáis un review evitaréis que los guardianes maten a Yamamoto por arrastrarlos y llevarselos lejos para darle intimidad a Tsuna. (¿)

Bueno eso es todo,pequeñas criaturillas adictas al yaoi. (¿)

_Kamikorosu._

_**Aria Shiffer Rawr.**_


End file.
